Wishing on tonight
by klovec
Summary: Angst, sorrow, and sadness. Two people who understand each other in a way they should not but on this night are more alike than ever.


_Inspired by Mariah Carey's 'My all'_

_Thanks to Anastasiadreams for her wonderful, amazing beta skills_

_Happy Klaroweek everyone!_

_I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side_

* * *

The night fell in the blink of an eye. Caroline couldn't remember the transition hour to dusk. It was as if it all had gone from light to darkness, white to pitch-black. She walked outside the Salvatore house alone. She closed her eyes and exhaled, giving herself into the quiet. She was free for a few minutes.

And she was alone again.

Her best friend, Stefan, was back to life and so was Elena. Her mother had survived. Enzo made it back and Tyler did as well. But Bonnie… Her other best friend was gone, again, along with Damon. Instead of celebrating that they had survived yet another dooms day, they all mourned.

Elena cried incessantly. Jeremy and Matt were inconsolable. Stefan was not moving just downing all the whiskey Alaric could pour. Alaric made it out as well. He wasn't taking Damon's death well either. So he and Stefan both got drunk until they passed out. Caroline fluctuated; Took turns consoling all of them. Exhaustion, sweet mercy, took over them all finally and they lay out all over the Salvatore living room. She decided to take a walk then, clear her mind a bit.

Caroline could cry with relief. In less than 48 hours she went through the pain of seeing loved ones die, recovering some of them, and having others permanently gone. Those who came back were not the same as when they left. They came back as human; broken humans dealing with the enduring pain of losing those they loved the most. She, whose own heart was in pieces, became everything to everyone. She was a friend, sister, daughter and protector.

Caroline was the only vampire left in town.

She was their only defense if an attack came and it was more possible than ever. She wished she could cry like all of them, rage too. Bonnie… When she thought of her, her heart shattered all over again. Her mother almost sacrificed. Damon blew the town with Liz in it.

And now everyone was human but Caroline.

Caroline, who fought for equality among them for so long, was again the oddball. Now not only was she different, but she had to look after all of them.

She walked mindlessly until she found herself in the familiar spot. She welcomed the sight of the majestic tree and went to sit at the base of it. She leaned her head back against it and closed her eyes. She felt so alone, on her own with only her pain. She felt like she had no one who could understand her, be there for her.

Klaus, her mind whispered and she finally let it.

She usually avoided thoughts of him the past few months because whenever she let him in, other things came with it. Mostly there was one thought she wanted to avoid but couldn't seem to.

She should've left with him when she had the chance.

* * *

He gave her away…to his sister.

Like children do toys they no longer wish to play with.

His child was like the bird house he once made and then gave away to Rebekah after Mikael gave her a spanking. His sister cried and Klaus gave her the little house so she could put her dolls in it. Bekah had smiled, even as her eyes shone with tears.

Just like tonight.

He handed his child, the only he would ever have, to the only person who would love her, care for her, and teach her while keeping her safe. He did it to protect her but it didn't feel any better.

After, he tried to fall to old habits, attempting to drown his sorrows with Camille. The girl ran away and after getting over the rejection, he admitted to himself it was for the best. She couldn't erase this pain, the sorrow. He kept trying to push her into a mold which she didn't fit.

Caroline, his mind screamed; he ignored it.

When he walked back in his house, Elijah was consoling a hysterical Hayley. He took one look at scene and scoffed. He wanted to tell them both to leave. Her reason for being here was long gone and Klaus didn't want to see her face any longer. Instead, he climbed the steps and went to the room he had prepared for his daughter.

He looked around. He shouldn't feel so alone anymore. He had someone, like him. There were two more hybrids, technically three. Yet, he was as he always was, without anyone. He fought all his life to not be the only one and instead, more loneliness is what he got.

He flashed to him room without thinking and came back with a bottle of Bourbon. He took a long swig from it, then began to pour it over the furniture, on the floor, sprinkled it on the wall.

There is no hope, only despair.

He lit a match and threw it. The room promptly caught on fire. He watched from the door as fire spread, then closed the door and slowly walked back downstairs. Elijah stood at the bottom of the stairs. He looked concerned.

Klaus continued walking as if he didn't see him. When he was at the door and without turning back, "You can keep this house, Lijah. I won't be back. I'll find another place to live."

He walked down the street and looked around. The city weighed on him and he looked up to the sky as he walked. Regret flowed through him poisoning his every thought. He never dwelled on it, but he couldn't escape it this time.

He should've stayed in Mystic Falls, made it work there. He should've convinced her; instead he made a stupid promise that he won't be able to keep for more than a short period of time. She's the only one that could make this moment fade.

He was dialing the number before he knew it.

* * *

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_

The buzzing of her phone jolted her. She sighed before pulling it out of her pocket. Duty called yet again. She reached for it and her eyes widened seeing the name on the screen.

Her finger hovered over the green circle with the phone icon on the touch screen. She was vulnerable. Was it a good idea to answer? All of her screamed yes and she obeyed. But she couldn't find her voice once she did.

"Caroline?"

The sound of his voice alone sent chills down her spine and she felt her pulse jump. It was the complete opposite of how she felt a few minutes ago. She felt alive.

"Are you there?"

Something in the way he asked the question was different. He sounded distressed, desperate.

"Yes. How are you?" She would have loved to pretend hostility like she always did. Act like this was a bother but she couldn't. Not when she needed to hear his voice more than ever.

"Well," But he sounded the opposite of that. "You?"

"I'm ok,"

After a small pause where their collective breaths were the only sound, he spoke again.

"We're both bad liars."

She laughed at the same time as the tear slipped down her cheek. She swallowed to cover it, "What's your issue?"

"I gave my daughter to Rebekah so she could raise her. She would never be safe here. Everyone would be after her to get to me." At the end his voice was just a hoarse whisper.

Caroline felt for him. His pain was like a dagger to her heart. She longed to hear his arrogance or sense his smirk, instead of the incredible sadness that came through.

"I'm sorry." She was surprised at how deeply she meant it.

"I know," It was as if he was surprised at her words.

"Bonnie's gone. Everyone's human here except me. I'm the only vampire left. I have to protect them, but what if I can't?" Her voice broke as she threw the doors of their relationship wide open again. She would never know why she said it. "I feel so alone, Klaus."

"I understand," He sounded strained and she knew, he knew more than anyone what it's like.

More than anything in that moment, she felt his pain. Her own pain forgotten for a second, she wanted to soothe him.

In that moment, they were alone, together.

She closed her eyes and conjured the image that lingered just a little to the side in her mind. The image that was always there, no matter the hour or day; she pictured him across from her.

* * *

"I understand," Klaus wished he could say more. He wished he could hold her and kiss her hair and reassure her that everything would be ok. But those are the only words that he could get out. He felt her loneliness and pain.

He heard her sniffle and knew she was crying. His own eyes stung. Then he heard a sharp intake of breath followed by her voice, steadier.

"It's going to be ok. Rebekah, as weird as she is, will teach your daughter all about you. Because let's be honest, in her mind, no one is as refined as the members of your family. The kid will probably be insufferable as you are, not to mention pretentious. You'll step in just in time to make sure she's nicer than Rebekah."

Her voice was pitchy and higher than usual and he knew she was trying hard. It was one of the things that made her Caroline. She could find the positive in everything. It warmed his heart. He couldn't laugh. Not right now. But he chuckled.

"You really believe it?" He felt like a fool. He was more than a thousand years old and he was relying on a baby vampire to reassure him when he knew himself, nothing would feel right again.

"Yes." Her voice came through strong and sure, full of conviction.

He was wrong. Something could feel right again.

* * *

_Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight_

They both needed it. That's why she said it. The truth is she didn't know. She couldn't be sure his daughter would ever understand. Caroline's own parents were good people but still made horrible decisions that scarred her and left her feeling uncertain. Her mother threw herself into work, leaving her to raise herself most of the time because she wanted to keep her safe. In this case, Klaus was sending his daughter away for the same reason. She didn't let herself think of the kid. This was a huge sacrifice for him. He never let go of anything he wanted, cared about, loved. This phone call was proof.

"Thank you," His voice sounded more even.

"You're welcome. I thought you had a new psychiatrist now. That you no longer required these little sessions."

He laughed now, making her heart speed up again. It was full, rich, commanding. It was Klaus.

"I'll always need your snark, love."

The endearment caused her blood to speed through her veins. She closed her eyes against the feeling, almost smiling.

"Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"There's a reason why you are the only vampire left. If someone was going to have that kind of power over others, it should be the right one. "

It made her grin. It was a small one but Caroline firmly believed in little steps.

"Thank you."

There was a long pause. It was comfortable and she wanted it to last because it felt like he was beside her. The irony of it all was that they spent a lot of energy trying to get rid of him and now she wished him here. The words came suddenly and she could've stopped them but she didn't. She needed to know.

"However long it takes?"

The question was barely out of her mouth, when he answered.

"Always"

She smiled, "Good"

* * *

_Give my all for your love  
Tonight_


End file.
